The Night Guard
by Tail Lifter Blizzard
Summary: Based off of the first FNAF. One guy claims he is not afraid of the murderous animal robots and is willing to put his life on the line to prove it when he takes the job as the night shift security guard. After a few nights he starts to understands more and more why the animatronics are the way they are, especially Freddy.
1. Chapter 1

This is based off the first FNAF, enjoy ~ TailLifter Blizzard

I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's

Chapter One: No Fear

He strangled yet another innocent late night security person with his robotic hands and he was looking straight into the person eyes when he did it. He was so angry for reasons nobody will ever know and will continue to kill whoever is stupid and desperate enough to take this job. The other three usually hid the bodies deep down in the basement where in the day time nobody ever goes because it is too creepy and with only a dim light and where other dismantled animatronics lay it's no wonder why nobody goes down there. The chicken, Chica, which sounded so demonic when someone says it. She was usually not in the best of moods either when the new security guard came in for his shift and would turn her head toward him when he wasn't looking when going to his office. The purple Bunny who was called Bonnie and what everyone called the guitar hero of doom because during business hours his finger would sometimes go down the string all the way down to the last fret and hold it for a couple of seconds then to the first fret then at night time would spook the security guard doing the same exact thing just hold it longer. Last but not least and some strange reason everyone's favorite, Foxy the pirate, the broken down old red fox who looked like a terminator who has been in a battle many times. During the night time if you're not careful he pokes his head out of the curtain then proceeds to run down the hallway screaming, broken parts and all and will bite like an actual fox but more painful and you'll be missing a body part or two. They decommissioned him for a reason and still till this day he is blamed for biting the head of someone in 1997 but still very little evidence has been found to prove he did it. That is why is he is so murderous after midnight because if Freddy doesn't get to you, he will and that is not to be taken lightly as so many of the past security guards failed to learn. But one new security guard will forever change Freddy Frazbear Pizzeria when he steps up and take on the four murderous animatronics and finally put them in their place.

Raphael was sitting in one of the booths of the loud packed pizza place for a party he was invited to well…he was dragged here by one of his good friends who little brother was having a party here. He had a bored looked on his face and was trying to past the time by playing his Gameboy (because it was the 90's) then he so happened to look up and saw the band performing their song for a kid, thought nothing of it and progressed on his Gameboy. A couple of minutes later he looked up again and his eyes were fixed on the animatronics, Freddy's especially, like they were looking only at him and no one else. "Hey dude" Raphael friend Al sat down on the other side of the booth smiling like an idiot "I just got done shagging this chick in the backroom man. I'm telling you this place is nothing full of hot girls and moms with screaming brats waiting to be taken care of." Raphael gave him a disgusted look "And you're the reason why places like this never get a good reputation" Al laugh at his seriousness and went on "This is why they build these places to satisfied our man needs for one low price" Raphael rolled his and went back to looking at the robots "Oh I see because you're gay and you think there is none for you? Well turn that frown upside down because the dudes that work around here are just waiting to be plowed back there" He said smiling and all he got was a dull expression "Let them grow hair first and then we'll talk because I don't associate myself with girly boys or the twinks I prefer men not Macaulay Culkin look alikes" Raphael said coldly. Al sighed changing the subject "well the party is almost over, all we have left is for the bear and his band to sing the happy birthday song and we're out" Raphael looked at Al with a concerned look on his face "Are they coming over here? Or we have to go to the stage" "You can stay here but they will be coming off stage to the tables by the stage. What you scared of them?" Al snickered. Raphael looked at Freddy and frowned "No I am not afraid of a bunch of silly singing robots. Just worried about what happened the year before the bite remember? Those four children were murdered in the maintenance room and their bodies were never recovered? I just believe they are in those suits because people have been complaining about a dead body like smell coming from the robots" Al got up from the booth then a plastic ball was thrown at his head "ow" a couple of kids laughed and ran off "Ralph, the bodies were found. They were in the dumpster out back and caught the guy who did it and sent him to life in prison I think or was it 25 years? I'm not sure but believe me they are not here. Foxy could have not possible had revenge on his mind when he bit the head of some by stander. Now come on the show is about to start". "Why did the night time security guards start disappearing all of a sudden after 96?" Ralph questioned while walking to the table. Al paused for a moment "That's a good question"

"Hello boys and girls we're about to sing a special song for our friend here because it's his birthday today! Ready Bonnie?" "Ready Chica?" "We sure are!" and they started the song. Ralph was watching them dance and sing trying to figure out why the owner have not yet went to jail or why the health of corrections have not shut this place down…for good. Freddy looked at Ralph then went to him "aw is someone not having pizza great time?" not only was he irritated but could not stand the smell of these robots "Why not sing him a song guys?" "no that's okay I'm not the birthday boy here" He said and when he tried to get up Freddy put a hand on his shoulder as to hold him still while the other three surrounded him "What is wrong little guy? Don't you want to have fun" Bonnie said and that made Ralph stand up and forcefully remove Freddy hand from his shoulder and got right in the face of the bear with no fear what so ever in his eyes making Freddy take a step back a little bit while the others stared at Ralph confused. "Didn't you hear me? I said no". Chica and Bonnie were now standing on either side of Ralph to defend the leader of the band in case the human decided to be the complicated party pooper. "Okay boys and girls looks like we have to turn in for the day but don't worry you can always come back so see us again" Then the robots walked back on stage and froze in position then just as Ralph was following the group he could have sworn that the chicken or bear called him a fucking stupid douchebag but didn't entertain it and later that night the placed closed up for the next day. "He'll be back"

Too be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Signs and Warnings

May 18th, 1996 horrific homicide is committed at the local pizzeria. At least 4 children stabbed to death… "Suspect caught 3 days later in his home and now is facing 25 years to life" Ralph said reading out loud an old newspaper from 1996 about the murder. He put the paper down and picked up another one about the bite of 1997 then early 1998 when the night shift security guards started to disappear from the pizzeria. He doesn't know why but he has been really obsessed with this place and its horrific history, from it being hunted with evil spirits to failed health inspections. The more he thought about it the more he thinks that those creepy looking animatronics had something to do with the missing security guards and other events. He didn't want to believe that those things could kill but he has heard stories about them saying things in demonic voices about death and blood spill. Why else has the security guards never returned home? Because the last place they were seen was at the Pizzeria with their car still there!

Ralph had an idea, since he couldn't just walk into the place without looking suspicious he went downstairs and retrieved the phone book. "It has to be in here somewhere" he said flipping page after page "AH HAH found it!" He took the phone off the hook and proceeded to dial the number he was looking for. "Frazbear Pizzeria" "Uh yes, I wondering do you guys have any job openings right now?" Ralph was shaking nervously but quickly stopped as the guy on the other end of the line came back on "Yes we do and it's the only one. Do you mind working as night time security? No experience is needed we'll teach you everything you need to know" Ralph felt like he hit the jackpot and coolly said "Alright just what I was looking for. Is there an Inter-." The man quickly butted in "No not at all just come in tomorrow morning and we'll take it from there".

"Are you out of your mind?!" Eva said, another good friend of Raphael who was 17 years old with long light brown hair, blue eyes, and a few freckles on her face with the tanned skin. She worked at an arcade a few blocks down from the pizza place. Now sitting in her room on the bed talking to Ralph. Her parents were pretty cool with Ralph since he was gay and didn't need to worry about him coming on to her or anything like that. "Listen I know it sounds insane but maybe I can figure out why those things are so evil as everyone claims" Ralph said laughing a bit but Eva did not look a bit amused "Ralph I may have to slap you in the face later on for this crazy idea of yours but listen to me you do not want to work the night time security or any position in that place. Those things will kill you no matter who you are, why? Those things move at night time and not for birthday parties. They will stare at the camera when it's switched on." Ralph was now looking at Eva as if she had two heads "Eva I understand what you are trying to do but I want to find out for myself and I will not let them get to me or scare me." Eva sighed and put a hand on his shoulder "It does not matter Ralph I care too much about you to let you get in a dangerous situation like that" Ralph smiled "I know you do but I promise to come back. No matter what goes down I will come out alive".

The next day Ralph walked into the Pizzeria and the unexpected happened Freddy came walking towards him with those worn out animatronic eyes targeted on him. Ralph was about to go into combat mood but he walked right passed him to a table with a family waiting on him to wish their kid a happy birthday. "Yeah, better move on" Ralph was about to continue walking when the other two bumped into him singing that same old song. Ralph had to calm himself down a little bit he did not want to cause a scene jeopardizing his opportunity. "Hello, I'm Mr. Frazbear and you must be..." they shook hands "Raphael I'm the one who called about the job yesterday" "Oh great…wait how old are you?" Frazbear asked "17 but I'll be okay it's just watching over the restaurant how hard can it be?" Frazbear grinned "Alright son you got the job so here is your uniform, the key and be back here at 11" Ralph took it all and shook his hand "Not to worry sir, I won't let you down" just then a loud crash was heard like something crashed into the door. "That clumsy bear, don't worry though they move around at night time just so that they won't lock up during the daytime because it's a pain to get them unlock but they shouldn't bother you just make sure when one falls just pick them up and they'll turn the other way. Hopefully." Ralph opened the door to exit the office but not before looking down at Freddy who was still on the floor still doing the walking motion "Let me help you there" he reached down to pull Freddy up but he was caught off guard when he was pulled down next to him and Freddy head quickly turned to Ralph, those two face to face again "You" the robotic bear said with that demonic voice with his eyes glowing yellow then turning back to normal when Mr. Frezbear came out of his office "Hey what are you doing down there with Freddy? And the stage is that way Freddy" he said as he helped Ralph up then stood Freddy back up and set him toward the stage with the rest of the band. "Sorry about that, you alright?" Ralph smiled slyly and nodded his head "Yeah I'm fine" "You changed your mind after…you know…because of that" Ralph had to laugh at him "Not a bit I'll be back here 11 sharp alright?" Mr. Frazbear smiled "Alright you go ahead and get some rest and good luck tonight" "Sure thing boss" then he walked down the famous west hallway to the stage where they were frozen in place again and since things were running slow today he decided to go on stage and talk with the band a little bit. "Hey you guys and girl" Ralph said snickering then he touched Bonnies guitar and rubbed his pointer and thumb together "When was the last time this was cleaned? It's covered in dust" he asked to the motionless robotic bunny not really expecting an answer. He went over to Freddy and Chica then stood between them and put both arms around their necks like they were best buddies. He smiled "So I am the new night security guard and I heard stories about the four of you" looking either at Freddy or Chica then down "You like to stuff people in suits? Wow pretty brutal if you ask me those suits are not made t for a human body to wear. Are you planning to put me in one tonight?" When he asked that question Chica turned head and dropped her beak expecting to freak out Ralph but he didn't even flinch "I'll take that as a yes?" Ralph pushed her beak back up closed "I will kill you friend" Chica said without moving her beak "You have no fucking chance" said Freddy in his regular mechanical voice. Ralph only laughed and begin to walk off the stage until Bonnie moved his arm onto his shoulder as if to get his attention. Ralph turned around only to have the band all starring at him "We're gonna have a fun time (them in a deep voice) see you in hell" the purple bunny eyes turned black with a red dot as pupils then back normal again. He brushed the arm off his shoulder and continued walking off stage "Yeah see you in hell" as soon as he walked off the stage going pass the closed curtains of pirate cove he heard a voice "AR a tough guy a? We'll see about that when I make ya walk tha plank!" Ralph frowned then to a sly grin "Don't worry Foxy my foot will be turned sideways up your broke down furry ass tonight" He could have sworn he heard a growl but didn't act on it wanting to save all his energy for tonight. He just had no idea what he was getting himself into.

 _And the story continues…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Put up or Shut up

11:15 at night Frazbear Pizzeria the worn out employees were cleaning up to shut the restaurant doors for the day. Ralph came in around 11:30 saying hello to the cleanup crew and then walked to the stage where the animatronics stood not knowing that they were watching him and had their evil intentions to what to do with him. He stood next to Freddy side looking him up and down before touching his face feeling the old rugged fur that have not been since he was installed here. Ralph did not expect a hand to come up and push him away a little bit and this made Ralph smile "Don't like to be touched huh? Well how about this?" Ralph lowered his arm then went between Freddy legs and what surprised at what he felt then was pushed completely on his hind on end. Nobody saw this as they were cleaning paying no attention to Ralph on stage or him getting pushed around. Yeah he had a death wish messing with Freddy like that especially when the number rule was to not touch Freddy. After he was done taunting the animatronics he walked down to his office and was pretty shocked at how small it was "So this is my office? My closet is bigger than this" Ralph said as he went inside then got confused for a moment "Where the hell is the door?" He looked both ways but saw no door so he sat down in the old chair that squeaked a bit. He looked up at the camera monitors that were turned off and now trying to figure out a way to turn them on but then found a tablet with labels and buttons on it. He pressed the West Hallway button and one of the monitors came on "Oh that is just great. You're telling me that I have to switch in and out of cameras one at a time? It's like they don't want you to see them so they can unexpectedly kill you" He said a little irritated and pressed the button to the stage area which looked over the band who were motionless…for now.

Ralph then noticed two buttons that were red and green. One said closed and one said open making Ralph curious about them he decided to press the closed button. A metal wall came sliding down so fast that it caught Ralph off guard "What the hell? Is this the door? He never told me about this" he closed the other side "Guess that is to keep the monsters out" he giggling a bit now getting ready for his first day of work. The lights were out and the doors were locked and 12 midnight has arrive. "Game time."

He inhaled real deep then exhaled loudly ready for whatever was going to come his way. The phone light was blinking red and that meant it had a message and how strange it came on as soon as it hit midnight. "Uh hello?" Ralph was listening to the message as he switched in-between cameras which everyone was still in their place… still for now. After about an hour of listening to this mysterious guy talk "Yeah so you want to save on power because once it runs out that's it. No more until tomorrow morning" Ralph was about to ask about the power until he caught his break when he turned on camera to the stage and Chica was gone. Ralph for the first time heart started racing since he got here but it wasn't out of fear but out of excitement and that's when he heard a noise which sounded like pots and pans falling on the floor from the kitchen area. He checked the camera to the West Hallway but saw nothing and then to the party room but didn't find Chica. He did however find someone else in there, Bonnie the purple bunny who was frozen in place not looking at the camera but at nothing in particular "Yeah you stay there" he said then turned to camera 3 that overlooked the storage room but only saw what looked like another Bonnie but with his face missing laying lifeless on the floor. Ralph had to admit he was getting a little scared but quickly brushed it off when there was a loud bang on the metal door and the power was getting low when he first learned about it about from the guy on the answering machine. He turned on the light to the window and saw Chica with her beak opened exposing the second row teeth "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU BIG OVERSIZE YELLOW BIRD!" Ralph boldly yelled at the yellow chicken who was gone a second later when he turned on the light again. Ralph did not want to panic so he looked at the stage camera and all of them expect Freddy were gone. He checked the camera by pirate cove and the curtain was opened with nothing there so Ralph had no choice but to find them before they found him otherwise he'll end up another victim to these murderous things.

Ralph opened the right side door then walked out into the dark hallway, taking a flashlight with him, he turned it on. He slowly started walking away from his office not knowing what to expect and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a figure down the hall. Ralph was about to call out to the figure until a loud terrible scream came from behind him making him drop his flash light in the process. He quickly turned around and saw Chica with her beak opened then he was grabbed by his shirt. Now in fight or flight mood as he struggled to get free "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" he yelled but to no avail he was still being dragged and without thinking he swung his fist as hard as he could to Chica's head and that did it. She let go but was not going to let this human go free tonight but her head with grabbed and rammed it into the wall then to the another wall which cracked then again to the other wall "I told you not to mess with me but I guess you didn't now I'm the one who is in control you yellow piece of-." He was cut off and knocked down along with Chica by none other than the famous fox pirate who was now trying to use his hook as a weapon against Ralph who was on his back so he letting go of Chica dodging the hook of the murderous with Chica getting up running again but this time away from Ralph who was now brawling with Foxy who tried to also bite him but Ralph threw him off getting back on his feet. Ralph was breathing hard but taunted the fox anyway "Come on you broken down son of a bitch" After that Foxy eyes turned black with the red dot in middle and launched at Ralph who easily caught him in a hug like grip then rammed the robot fox into the metal door of the office, not knowing who closed it, putting a big dent in it. He picked up the fallen fox by the metal skinny neck and looked at the window of the office and that made Ralph get idea but he might pay for it later. Using all of his strength he leaned Foxy back, "AHHHHHHHHHH" screaming as he threw him right through the window shattering the glass as it went everywhere. Nothing was left of the window and Ralph looked inside the office and saw that Foxy landed the desk knocking somethings down in the process and what looked like he shut down because of the impact. "That'll keep him at bay for a while" He said a little coldly then went down the hallway to look for the others and he was breathing heavily from that scuffle he had with that crazy fox. He came into the stage area to see if Freddy was still there and to his relief he still was so where was Bonnie and Chica? He questioned in his head. "Hey Freddy where did they go?" Ralph asked the robotic bear who was motionless with his eyes opened and that unruly smile. Frustrated "I know you're on so don't play mind games with me. So I will ask you again" Ralph stepped on the stage and got right in front of Freddy to show him he did not fear him, the others or this job. "Where are they?" Ralph asked in an aggressive voice staring him straight in the eyes but before he could ask any further questions "Howdy partner! Let's have killer fun" Ralph was pushed off the stage went such velocity he went crashing into one of the first row party tables which were wooded breaking it in half with his body. He groaned in pain as he moved the table cloth and party hats off him and before he could move he saw that Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were standing over him with those dull eyes piercing a hole right in him then he was picked up roughly by Bonnie with a vice grip and his feet were not touching the floor "We warned you not to come back but I guess you want to be a hero and heroes here never have a happy ended here buddy" Bonnie said shocking Ralph because the robot talked a full clear sentence. "So how about we call this your last act and put you in a special place right Freddy?" Chica said turning head to Freddy as he approached Ralph and grabbed him from Bonnie by the neck "You will suffer and burn in hell with the rest you son of a bitch. Touching me the way you did before you started this job. You're gonna see why the rule is not to touch Freddy" Freddy said as he begin to squeeze the neck Ralph who was now kicking and trying to remove the hands of the bear. Ralph was losing air and was almost about to black out so as a last desperate attempt he head butted Freddy making the bear let go stumbling back a little bit then sucker punched him across the nose. Seeing her friend in trouble Chica wrapped her arm in a full nelson like way but caught an elbow right in her beak making it fall off then having enough she punched Ralph right in the head making him fall down holding the now bleeding spot "Get him" Freddy ordered as he went to go get the suit. Ralph kept bleeding from the spot on his head where Chica hit him but that didn't stop him as he grabbed Chica by the arm and whipped her straight into one of the arcade games putting her out for a while because she crashed pretty hard. Bonnie hopped right over to Ralph who then put the purple left arm over his shoulder lifted him and slammed him right through another party table ( _think of the rock bottom_ ) making him too shut down. Ralph got up, breathing really hard "I knew those WWF moves would come in handy someday" Ralph said to himself as he sat down in one of the chairs waiting for Freddy to return. Foxy system came back on and started to stir then crunching the glass below him as he got to his feet waiting for his system to completely come back on. Freddy came back with the suit but stopped when he seen the carnage of the staging area. "Hey I've been waiting for you what took you so long?" Ralph asked as he got up from the chair smiling "That's a nice suit you got there is that another bear?" He was pissing Freddy off by the second and that's when he dropped the suit and tackled Ralph to the ground along with his screeching voice box. Foxy was causally walking down the hallway as if he didn't know what happened to him or what happened after he was thrown through that window. Freddy tried to get his hands around Ralph throat but didn't realize how strong this human was as he was holding his arms to prevent that from happening. Ralph had to put an end to this madness all stop other he'll be fighting these things all the way till morning time and he did not want his boss to see what he was doing to the animatronics "Why are you trying to kill me? What did I even do wrong" He struggled to ask as he was holding back Freddy arms "All of you are the same. You kill for fun and expect to get away with it but that is not going to happen you will suffer like the innocent children and hope you rot in hell." Ralph had to try to explain to this murderous thing that he was not like that and respected every living thing including animatronics like him. "No Freddy you got it all. I know why you are doing this and I know what happened that night." Freddy stopped but did not get off him but his weight was hurting Ralph "They caught him and now he is locked away forever. He is going to rot where he is now but you killing innocent people is not gonna solve anything" Chica and Bonnie were now up from the wreckage listening to what the human had to say "If you give me a chance and let me show you that I am not what you or them accused me of being then maybe just maybe you will stop the genocidal rage." Freddy got off and Shockley helped Ralph up to his feet. It was 5:30 in the morning and staging area was cleaned up with some help from Chica while Bonnie got the glass up from the office, the window was gone but Ralph didn't really need it now.

"Hey listen Foxy, I don't know if you still want to kill me or not after what I said earlier and throwing you through the window" Foxy dropped his jaw as if he was smiling "That's alright mate not too many stand up to old foxy" Foxy extended his one hand and Ralph shook it with pride then Foxy went back to his closed curtain area. Now Ralph was about to turn around and go back to his office until Freddy stopped him and he thought he was going attack but only had his hand out like Foxy. Ralph looked at it then shook it "I know it's going to take some time but I will prove to you that I am one of the good ones and not every human is bad" Freddy nodded his head and turned around to begin walking to the stage along with Bonnie and Chica who were limping a little after that battle with him. Bonnie turned around, _those freaking eyes man…,_ "Will you be back tomorrow?" Ralph only smiled "Yeah Bonnie I will be back and by the way Freddy?" Freddy got into to position ready to shut down "Yes?" As he looked at Ralph "Tomorrow is my birthday and I was wondering… you know? Can we celebrate it here like you do with the kids" "Sure thing little one" And that was the last thing he said before freezing in place.

He now understood why these animatronics were so evil, they had seen something they loved so much murdered in front of them and nobody could really understand them because they thought all humans had no compassion for any type of life and they sought for revenge against anybody who stood behind after 12. It was 6:05 and daylight was coming through. Ralph was about to leave but had to do one more thing before leaving for the day. He walked onto the stage and hugged the motionless Freddy and the number one rule was not to touch or hug Freddy. "See you later guys" He said walking off the stage and out the door seeing the owner with a shock look on his face _he made it through the night? They must have toyed with him and they will get him at the end of the week. I hope he quits by then, give him his check and hire no more security guards after him._ "Morning, Mr Frazbear I'm going home now but I will be back here tonight." Ralph said going to his car. Mr. Frazbear was snapped out of his thoughts "Morning Ralph, was everything alright last night? Nothing too strange happened right?" he questioned. Ralph only smiled "Nah nothing I couldn't handle. Just some had a really hard fall but I picked them up and sent them on their way. See you later" He started his car putting it in reverse then driving away _._ He really wanted to see Freddy again for some strange reason. For now Ralph was the only one they trusted it, anyone else did the night shift they would have killed immediately no matter how good they were at shutting the doors or looking at the cameras. They would have got to that person eventually

 _The final chapter is coming…_

 _Random thought: Holland America Cruise Lines have nice looking ships…lol_


End file.
